Calendrier
by ZabiZarbi
Summary: Grimmjow reçoit une lettre de Byakuya Kuchiki, l'homme qui l'a largué il y a dix ans. La lettre est en faite une invitation à un dîné mondain... Et s'il y allait? Pour voir... Si Byakuya l'aime toujours?  résumé pourri', mais l'histoire est mieux!


_Comme je ne suis pas là pour Noël, je vous offre un petit OS surprise... Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous et à toutes (parce que j'ai eu confirmation que des garçons lisaient ! Merci les gars !) ! Voilà, ça me fait plaisir de tout simplement partager un petit éclat d'inspiration (« Faites un coup d'éclat » pour ceux qui auraient vu le film « Comment se faire larguer en 10 leçons » ^^''). _

_Passez tous de bonnes fêtes et soyez heureux =) Mine de rien, c'est ce qui est le plus important !_

Déjà, dans cet OS, j'espère me rattraper de « Le Guide du Shinigami : Comment tuer un Arrancar en 10 leçons » (dont le titre est inspiré du film suscité -_-''), où j'ai bien failli passer à la tronçonneuse (merci Bellya ^^). Je précise donc : LGDSCTUAE10L (xD) et cet OS n'ont rien à voir, mais ça rattrapera sans doute le « chaton mignon » de la dernière fois ! (J'espère !)

Voilà, voilà, enjoy ! (Ou joy tout court! xD)

**Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo à qui on souhaite aussi un joyeux Noël !

**Pairing :** Grimmjow Jaggerjack / Byakuya Kuchiki (et oui, encore eux !)

**Warning : **Ce cadeau ne serait pas réussi s'il n'y avait pas un petit lemon … Ou un gros ? Et pas d'inquiétude, j'ai remis seme et uke dans le bon sens xD

**Note : **Et oui ! Encore du blabla ! Mais j'en profite juste pour remercier quelques personnes (qui n'ont rien à voir avec cet OS, mais ça me tient à cœur) pour leur gentillesse, leur bonne humeur et leur soutien depuis que Bellya et moi avons commencé à écrire. Tout d'abord, notre sempai chérie, Lylyne67 (de qui on ne peut que conseiller toutes les fics !), Soul004 (de qui je suis la bêta, et je vous recommande trèèèès vivement d'aller lire « Amours Imparfaits » !), Monshi-Suru, Anja-chann, Lovely-Bubble, et nul doute que Bellya a aussi du monde à remercier =) La liste est en réalité un peu longue, parce qu'il faut y mettre toutes les personnes qui ont lu, qui ont reviewé, qui ont simplement prit la peine de poser leurs yeux ici ^^'' Et mine de rien, ça fait beaucoup. Alors merci à tous, du fond du cœur =)

**Note 2 :** Lylyne, si tu n'as pas acheté de calendrier de l'avent, voilà ton chocolat du 24 ;) (Chocolat saveur citron, c'est pas parfait, ça ?)

**Note 3 :** Et oui, bazar, je parle trop ! Mais je tenais à faire un petit coucou à Manon qui s'est ENFIN décidée à nous laisser quelques commentaires ! Mais reviewe pas en anonyme, patate, on peut pas te répondre (et je ne le ferais pas ici, je blablate déjà trop !)

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Calendrier -<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>24 décembre<strong>_

Un flocon effleura sa joue.

Le jeune homme inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Son écharpe blanche remontée jusque sur son nez, frissonnant dans la froidure hivernale, il se leva du banc où il attendait en voyant une voiture se garer devant le trottoirs. Enfin, « une voiture »... Une limousine, plutôt. Un homme descendit et vint lui ouvrir la portière. Il monta à l'arrière. Dans le véhicule se trouvaient déjà son grand-père et sa jeune sœur.

"- Ohaio gosaimasu, Nii-sama."

Il répondit à la jeune fille d'un simple signe de tête en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, et salua un peu plus courtoisement le vieil homme en face de lui en courbant le torse. La voiture démarra dans un doux ronflement, et ses yeux partirent à la dérive sur le paysage enneigé qui se découpait derrière la fenêtre teintée.

Un flocon effleura sa joue.

Le jeune homme ferma le fenêtre et déchira l'enveloppe qu'il tenait entre ses mains avant de laisser tomber les morceaux dans un « tch » méprisant. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie, encore ? Comment osait-il ? Il souffla bruyamment et se laissa tomber avec lourdeur sur le canapé, observant d'un œil dédaigneux les morceaux de papier qui reposaient à terre. Après une minute de réflexion, il se leva néanmoins pour les ramasser. Un flot ininterrompu d'injures coulant de ses lèvres, il prit du scotch dans son bureau pour recoller les petits bouts de papier.

« - Et puis merde. Pourquoi pas ? »

Après tout ce temps, ça lui paraissait insensé de retenter le coup... Mais, après tout, il était lui-même ou il ne l'était pas.

Et le truc, c'est qu'il l'était.

* * *

><p><em>10 ans plus tôt – Université de Karakura<em>

_« - Kuchiki ! Kuchikiiii ! »_

_Le jeune étudiant, essoufflé, arriva à hauteur de son camarade. _

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Grimmjow ?_

_- T'aurais les déf' de droit ?_

_- Les … ?_

_- Les définitions ! _

_- Tu n'as encore rien appris ? Soupira le jeune noble. _

_- Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ? Rétorqua l'autre avec un sourire qu'on pouvait facilement qualifier de carnassier. T'sais bien qu'non ! »_

_Secouant le tête d'un air qui avait tout de désespéré, Byakuya posa son sac et en sortit un cours parfaitement bien tenu. Il tendit la feuille à son compagnon. _

_« - Au fait, Kuchiki, tu fais quoi ce soir ? »_

_A cette question, le regard de Byakuya s'assombrit. _

_« - Je suis occupé._

_- Ah ? Sérieux ? Je croyais que tu serais libre … »_

_Son éternel sourire aux lèvres, Grimmjow se pencha à l'oreille du jeune homme et murmura quelques mots. Aussitôt, ses joues s'empourprèrent et il repoussa le bleuté. _

_« - Grimmjow ! »_

_L'autre se contenta d'éclater de rire. _

_« - On se voit ce soir ! Fait-il simplement en tournant les talons et en saluant d'un signe de la main son camarade._

_- Grimmjow ! »_

_Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Avec un soupir, Byakuya ramassa son sac et fila vers sa salle de cours. _

_Dans la soirée, Grimmjow vint toquer chez Byakuya. Celui-ci, la mine morose, lui ouvrit._

_« - Tu pourras pas me faire croire que t'es pas content d'me voir », lui chuchota le bleuté en déposant un baiser sur sa joue tout en pénétrant dans l'immense maison._

_Le brun s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il se tut finalement. C'est vrai, il était heureux de le voir. Un doux sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. _

_« - Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il._

_- Mmh... Toi ? »_

_Byakuya manqua de s'étouffer. Certes, il avait réussi à mettre la main sur le garçon le plus beau de toute l'université – et homosexuel, de surcroît –, mais parfois... Parfois, c'en était juste intenable. Grimmjow savait qu'il en fallait peu pour le chauffer, et nul doute qu'il en profitait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Et, même quand l'occasion n'était pas là, il ne se privait pas... _

_« - Grimm, ce soir je ne peux vraiment pas... Je dois r- »_

_Mais avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, son ami s'était sournoisement rapproché et avait collé ses lèvres aux siennes, l'entraînant dans un long et langoureux baiser. Essoufflé, Byakuya détacha sa tête de celle de Grimmjow._

_« - Je te hais... » murmura-t-il, reconnaissant une fois de plus sa défaite._

_Le sourire de Grimmjow s'agrandit tellement qu'il en devint effrayant. Mais cette sensation de danger, cette lueur menaçante dans son regard... Tout cela ne faisait qu'électriser encore plus le noble. _

_Tout doucement, Grimmjow tira Byakuya vers sa chambre – et c'est dire qu'il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il le poussa sur le lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de verrouiller la porte. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Byakuya s'était relevé pour se placer en face de lui. Le noble reprit sauvagement ses lèvres. Si c'était Grimmjow qui le prenait toujours lors de leurs ébats, c'était bien lui qui menait le bleuté à la baguette. Contre son gré, bien entendu. _

_« - Assied-toi », chuchota-t-il d'une voix sensuelle, poussant Grimmjow à se contenir tant bien que mal._

_Le bleuté obéit à l'injonction de son amant et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Byakuya, s'appuyant sur les cuisses de Jaggerjack, se mit à genoux entre ses jambes, puis laissa ses mains remonter le long de ses jambes jusqu'à la bosse qui déformait le jean._

_« - Grimmjow... Tu es déjà tellement dur … »_

_Un frisson parcourut tout le pauvre étudiant, qui ne put dès lors s'empêcher d'ôter sa ceinture à toute vitesse. Amusé par cette prompte réaction, Byakuya le força à stopper son geste. Le bleuté avait déjà enlevé la boucle... Lentement, il attrapa l'extrémité de la ceinture avec les dents, tirant dessus avec une lenteur exaspérante. _

_« - Kuchiki … »_

_De plus en plus amusé, le jeune noble concéda à enlever la ceinture plus rapidement avant d'ouvrir la braguette, toujours avec les dents. Après tout, lui aussi était pressé. _

_Tout en faisant glisser le pantalon sur ses jambes avec les mains, sa langue vint passer sur le sexe dressé de Grimmjow, le léchant à travers le tissu de son caleçon. _

_« - Kuchiki … » supplia à nouveau Jaggerjack dans un miaulement plus qu'adorable._

_Un sourire franc s'étira sur les lèvres de Byakuya. _

_« - Je sais, je sais. »_

_Il fit enfin descendre son sous-vêtement, dévoilant à l'air libre l'état d'excitation du bleuté. Immédiatement, Byakuya posa la main sur la verge déjà très dure, faisant quelques mouvements délicats, avant de poser ses lèvres sur le gland et d'y exercer une succion de plus en plus forte. Il sentait les jambes de Grimmjow trembler à ce geste. Ses lèvres délaissèrent le gland pour descendre jusqu'à mi-hauteur – de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas aller plus bas –, et il s'appliqua à monter et descendre avec rapidité sur ce sexe, laissant la langue le comprimer contre son palais ou descendre lécher ses testicules. Et, ce faisant, il avait fixé son regard dans celui, voilé de désir, de Grimmjow qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir à chacun de ses mouvements. Il n'avais jamais prit ainsi son pied avec quelqu'un d'autre. _

_Complètement pris dans leur plaisir, aucun d'eux n'entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Néanmoins, ils sursautèrent tous les deux en voyant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Byakuya releva la tête, plus livide qu'un fantôme en train de faire un malaise. Deux mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres humides._

_« - Jii-sama..._

_- Byakuya ! »_

_Ginrei s'élança dans la pièce, attrapant son petit-fils par les cheveux et le relevant brusquement avant de lui administrer une gifle monumentale. Il ramassa le pantalon à terre, le jeta sur Grimmjow et hurla :_

_« - Dehors ! Sors de cette maison ! »_

_Choqué, Grimmjow ne put qu'obéir, il renfila son jean et sortit sur le palier, alors que le vieux le suivait en vociférant des injures, tenant toujours le brun par les cheveux. _

_La dernière vision que Grimmjow eut de Byakuya fut celle d'un jeune homme, la tête baissée, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue, avant que la porte ne soit violemment claquée devant son nez. _

_Il resta un moment devant la porte, abasourdi. Que venait-il de se passer, au juste ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ?_

_Comme rien ne semblait bouger, il retourna à sa voiture. Son sexe douloureux frottait contre ses vêtements dans un frottement insupportable. En s'asseyant au siège conducteur, il verrouilla la porte et jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Personne. Il laissa alors sa main se glisser sous son caleçon. En quelques rapides mouvements du poignet, ce fut finit. Et tandis que sa joie sortait progressivement de son corps, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. _

_Certaines personnes disent qu'atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir, c'est comme atteindre le Paradis. _

_Grimmjow avait plutôt l'impression qu'il venait de tomber en Enfer._

* * *

><p>Grimmjow relut une dernière fois la lettre obtenue par le recollage des morceaux de papiers déchiquetés.<p>

_« **A Monsieur Grimmjow Jaggerjack,**_

**_ J'ai l'honneur de vous inviter à la fête dansante donnée par notre société à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année. _**

**_ Présentez-vous muni de cette invitation à l'adresse ci-jointe. Un repas sera servi sur place. _**

**_ En espérant que vous nous ferrez l'honneur de votre présence, _**

_** Byakuya Kuchiki** »_

Il se foutait vraiment de sa gueule... Après leur « rupture », ce connard n'avait plus jamais décroché son téléphone, et pas une fois il ne l'avait revu à l'université. Ce n'était qu'un peu plus tard qu'il avait apprit que Byakuya avait été transféré dans une école de droit voisine, d'un niveau autrement supérieur. Suite à cela, Grimmjow avait sombré dans la dépression, essayé de se suicider et avait abandonné ses études. Il lui avait fallu six ans pour se remettre de cet abandon. Voilà maintenant quatre ans qu'il avait trouvé un boulot en tant que cuisinier dans un resto de la banlieue de Karakura.

Mais alors pourquoi l'invitait-il à ce foutu bal ? Il voulait vraiment se foutre de sa gueule ? Cependant, plus que la tristesse, c'était la rage et le besoin de possession qui régnaient sur Grimmjow. Il comptait bien récupérer son amant. Après avoir passé dix longues années à souffrir, il allait enfin …

Il allait enfin quoi ? Prendre sa revanche ? Quelle revanche ? Ou...

Avec un soupir las, Grimmjow enfourna l'invitation et l'adresse dans sa poche et sortit acheter quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos.

En arrivant à la salle de réception, au soir du 24 décembre, Byakuya Kuchiki fut accueillit par une marée de journalistes. Il les ignora superbement. Après avoir fait ses études de droit dans l'université la plus réputée de la région, il était entré dans la société Kuchiki en tant qu'associé de son grand-père, Ginrei Kuchiki. Suivant les conseils de ses aînés, le jeune homme était rapidement devenu un prodige : il était considéré comme un véritable génie, mais aussi comme un homme dangereux et sans pitié par ses concurrents. Mais, plus que tout, c'était cette éternelle froideur qui faisait sa renommée, à présent.

Il largua la masse agglutinée autour de lui à l'entrée et ses gardes du corps le rejoignirent sur-le-champs. En arrivant dans la grande salle décorée qui devait servir au bal, il repéra son adjoint dans la foule, Ulquiorra Schiffer, et se dirigea vers lui. En arrivant à sa hauteur, il inclina légèrement le buste :

" - Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous compter parmi nos invités, Schiffer-san.

Je vous remercie, Kuchiki-dono."

Ils échangèrent quelques politesses, puis Byakuya s'excusa pour aller de groupe en groupe, saluant les gens. Alors qu'il parlait avec un des gros fournisseur de sa boîte, un verre de champagne à la main, une voix moqueuse se fit entendre dans son dos.

" - Mes respects, Kuchiki-sama."

Il se retourna vivement. Cette voix...

"- T..."

Il ne put en dire plus.

Dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, et pourtant, et pourtant il pouvait le reconnaître au premier coup d'œil. Il faut dire, aussi, des cheveux bleus électrique, ça court pas les rues... Grimmjow esquissa une courte révérence, moqueur.

" - Alors, Kuchiki, ça f'sait longtemps, hein ?

- Grimmjow !"

Byakuya était totalement abasourdi.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'toi qui m'a invité, j'te rappelle.

- Non. Ce n'était pas possible... Alors que pendant toutes ces années, il avait tout fait pour ne plus le voir... Byakuya ne puis que dire :

Ma secrétaire a dû t'envoyer une invitation par erreur.

- … Par erreur ?"

Grimmjow le foudroya du regard.

" - Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? T'es pas content d'me r'voir, peut-être ?"

Les gardes du corps de Byakuya ne savaient comment réagir. Cet homme était clairement en train d'agresser leur protégé – verbalement, en tout cas – mais celui-ci avait l'air de le connaître.

" - Byakuya-sama ?"

Les deux hommes se tournèrent, surpris. Une jeune femme aux grands yeux noirs et aux yeux aile-de-corbeau se tenait derrière Byakuya.

" - Byakuya-sama, il y a un problème ?

Kuchiki, c'est qui, elle ?"

Byakuya vit ce moment comme une chance d'échapper à son ancien amant.

" - Grimmjow, je te présente ma femme, Hisana. Hisana, voici Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un … Ancien camarade de l'université."

Jaggerjack bouillonnait intérieurement. Alors comme ça Kuchiki était marié ? A une _femme _? Et il ne le présentait que comme un « ancien camarade de l'université » ?

" - Kuchiki, t'es pas sympa là, c'pas comme si on était justes camarades..."

Il essayait de faire de l'humour, mais Byakuya vit clairement que ce qu'il venait de dire lui avait fait mal.

" - Et pourtant. A présent, tu devrais partir. Tu n'as pas à être ici."

S'il n'avait pas été lui, Grimmjow en aurait pleuré. Comment Kuchiki pouvait-il se comporter comme ça ? Sauf qu'il était lui, alors il ravala sa tristesse pour laisser parler sa colère :

" - Ça, c'est hors de question. Tu m'excuses, j'vais plutôt aller dévaliser l'buffet."

Byakuya poussa un soupir en voyant Grimmjow s'éloigner. Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour s'en remettre...

* * *

><p>Près d'une heure plus tard, Grimmjow se décida à partir. A quoi bon rester, puisqu'il n'était pas invité ? Cette réception était à chier, de toute façon. Il n'y avait que du beau monde, un ministre ici, un célèbre avocat là, quelques acteurs, agents et autres businessmen de-ci de-là. En gros, personne d'intéressant pour lui. Cependant, il tenait à dire <em>adieu<em> comme il se devait à son ex.

" - Et merde..."

Mais où diable était parti Kuchiki ? Il interpella une femme qui passait et demanda, avec beaucoup de courtoisie :

" - Hé, la vieille, il est Kuchiki ?"

Elle émit une sorte de « Oooh ! » indigné avant de s'éloigner en faisant crisser ses talons par terre. Bon, d'accord, les relations sociales, c'était pas son point fort. Et alors ? Il attrapa le bras d'un homme qui passait par là et le questionna :

" - Où est Kuchiki ?"

L'homme fronça les sourcils mais répondit tout de même.

" - Il me semble qu'il est monté tout à l'heure.

Monté ?"

Il s'éloigna au pas de course. Depuis quand il y avait un étage dans c'te foutue salle de réception ? Puis il se souvint que cette fameuse salle de réception était le rez-de-chaussée du plus grand hôtel de la ville. Alors comme ça Kuchiki était parti se coucher ? « What the fuck ? » avait envie de dire Grimmjow. Bien entendu, il ne pensa pas à l'éventuelle possibilité que Byakuya était parti se reposer un peu avant un rendez-vous extrêmement important...

Il se rendit donc à l'accueil pour demander le numéro de la chambre occupée par Byakuya en se faisant passer pour un collaborateur. Le réceptionniste résista, puis finit par céder quand Grimmjow le menaça de le balancer par la fenêtre avec un katana dans le cul.

« Suite numéro 603 », se répéta-t-il en montant les escaliers.

L'ascenseur ? Très peu pour lui. Il arriva devant la porte et frappa. Elle s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes sur un Byakuya passablement étonné.

" - Yo, Kuchiki", fit Grimmjow.

Avant, lorsqu'il le saluait de cette façon, son célèbre sourire de prédateur s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Là, rien, son visage était sérieux, ses yeux tristes.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

- J'suis v'nu t'dire au revoir. T'es pas content ?

- D'ordinaire tu ne me poses pas la question."

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux en se fixant haineusement. Finalement, comme toujours, Byakuya fut le premier à céder.

" - Entre."

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer Grimmjow. Un souvenir fugace passa à travers l'esprit de celui-ci.

_Dans la soirée, Grimmjow vint toquer chez Byakuya. Celui-ci, la mine morose, lui ouvrit._

_« Tu pourras pas me faire croire que t'es pas content d'me voir », lui chuchota le bleuté en déposant un baiser sur sa joue tout en pénétrant dans l'immense maison._

_Le brun s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il se tut finalement. C'est vrai, il était heureux de le voir. Un doux sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. _

Il voulut tenter. En le dépassant, il se pencha pour essayer de l'embrasser, ne serait-ce que sur la joue, mais Byakuya recula vivement. Il ferma la porte et le mena vers un grand salon. La vue était magnifique. Une gigantesque baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ville. D'ici, on voyait même la mer, pourtant loin derrière les immeubles illuminés. Byakuya s'avança vers la vitre. Grimmjow se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il s'aperçut avec un mélange de tristesse et d'humour que c'était la première fois, alors qu'ils étaient juste tous les deux, que Grimmjow restait autant de temps sans lui sauter dessus. Byakuya se tourna finalement vers lui et demanda :

" - Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- A ton avis ?

- Ne joue pas à ça. Peu importe ce que tu peux en penser, tout ce qui s'est passé à cette époque... Ça ne se reproduira pas. Plus jamais.

- T'es en train d'me dire que c'était une erreur ? T'étais pas bien avec moi ?"

Au moins il ne niait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Devant le bleu sombre et infini de ceux de Grimmjow, qui reflétaient toute sa colère, Byakuya eut soudainement peur. Il tourna la tête et se dirigea vers le mini-bar. Il en sortit une bouteille se scotch et servit deux verres. Il en tendis un à Jaggerjack qui le fixait toujours, attendant sa réponse. Byakuya s'assit sur le fauteuil en face. Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, alors il fixait désespérément son verre.

" - Tu veux que je le dise ? Non, ce n'était pas une erreur. Ça a même été la plus belle période de ma vie, mais c'est fini, maintenant.

- La plus belle période de ta vie, tu dis ? Pourtant, toi, t'as tout réussi, répondit Grimmjow en faisant fi du « c'est fini, maintenant ». Ça te dérangerait tant que ça, d'reccomencer à zéro ?

- Tu ne comprends pas."

Byakuya se leva, se posta à le fenêtre, revint s'asseoir, se releva, fit les cent pas. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux ? La gorge nouée, il décida de tout expliquer à son ancien amant.

" - Après ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, mon grand-père m'a fait changer d'adresse, d'université et même de numéro de portable. J'ai essayé de te contacter, mais à chaque fois, il était là pour me surveiller et m'en empêchait. Il m'a forcé à aller voir un psychologue, il a essayé de me convaincre que j'avais fait une erreur, qu'être homosexuel était une honte et que je devais tout faire pour la compagnie Kuchiki. C'est pour ça que pendant ces dix années, je me suis plongé, que dis-je, noyé dans le travail."

Byakuya posa son verre, presque vide, sur la table basse devant les fauteuils et s'arrêta devant Grimmjow, le regardant enfin dans les yeux.

" - Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien fait ?

- Parce que ta famille est puissante. Ton grand-père aurait pu nous faire la peau à tous les deux. J'ai bien essayé d'te contacter, mais tu répondais plus sur ton portable, t'étais plus chez toi et t'allais plus à l'université. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'je fasse de plus ?

- Et... Tu as eu des relations avec d'autres gens ?

- C'quoi c'te question ?"

Byakuya retourna devant la fenêtre. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Ces retrouvailles étaient bien trop douloureuses pour lui. Il se doutait bien que Grimmjow avait tout fait pour le rattraper. Il maudissait son grand-père de les avoir séparé, car à cause de lui, rien ne serait plus comme avant entre eux. Même s'ils restaient en contact, même s'ils recommençaient tout, rien ne serait comme avant. Byakuya voulait éviter de souffrir à nouveau, comme il avait souffert il y a dix ans. Il pensait à l'époque que Grimmjow n'était guère que son copain, mais il avait compris lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés que c'était bien plus que ça.

_L'amour de sa vie ?_ Peut-être. Sans aucun doute, même.

Ignorant tout du débat intérieur que menait son ex, Grimmjox soupira et se décida à tout lui raconter lui aussi.

" - Tu veux qu'je sois sincère ? Ma vie a été un enfer. J'ai abandonné mes études, d'toute façon j'arrivais plus à bosser. Un an plus tard, j'ai essayé d'me suicider, dit-il en dévoilant une fine cicatrice sur son poignet. C'est la voisine qui m'a trouvé. Pendant des années j'ai été suivi par un psy, moi aussi. Finalement, j'ai trouvé un p'tit boulot dans un resto, y'a quatre ans. Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'a été ma vie depuis qu't'es parti. Et v'là qu'je r'çois une lettre qui m'dit qu'j'suis invité à une réceptrion organisée par «_ toi_ », après toutes ces années. T'imagines même pas c'que ça m'a fait tout à l'heure quand tu m'as envoyé chier."

Byakuya baissa la tête et s'agenouilla devant Grimmjow. Il posa timidement les mains sur ses genoux. Grimmjow le regardait avec haine. Oh, oui, il avait envie de lui. S'il pouvait, il le retournerait sur-le-champs pour le prendre sauvagement. Mais il manquait quelque chose. De toute façon, c'était différent.

" - Grimmjow...

- Laisse tomber, Kuchiki. Ça sert plus à rien, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne sert plus à rien ?

- Qu'j'essaie d'te séduire. Il y a dix ans, je me suis cassé le cul pour que tu tournes les yeux vers moi, à l'université.

- Pardon ? Alors que c'est _moi_ qui me démenait pour sortir avec toi ?"

Grimmjow se contenta de rire amèrement.

" - Enfin... A c't'époque, ça servait p't'être à quelque chose, mais maintenant... C'est fini, c'est bien ce que t'as dit."

Grimmjow se leva, décidé à quitter enfin cette foutue fête. Néanmois, une voix l'arrêta :

" - Grimmjow, attend !"

Il tourna la tête vers Byakuya, le regardant du coin de l'œil, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte. Il observa Kuchiki frissonner, la tête baissée.

Byakuya se haïssait pour ça. Pour ne pas être assez fort pour résister, pour toujours céder.

Stupéfait, Jaggerjack observa son ancien amant défaire sa cravate, ôter la veste de son costard. Il déglutit en le voyant déboutonner lentement sa chemise, dévoilant son torse si pâle. Sa main s'ôta de la poignée de la porte, et il se rapprocha doucement de lui, tel un prédateur. Il s'assit avec une lenteur calculée sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait plus tôt, totalement hypnotisé par le jeune businessman qui s'évertuait à présent à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Sans gêne ni pudeur, il fit glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes, emportant son sous-vêtement.

Une fois totalement nu, il se tourna totalement vers Jaggerjack et murmura d'une voix brisée, contenant ses larmes.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? La compagnie ? L'argent ? Vas-y, prend tout ce que tu veux !

- Y'a que toi que j'veux, Kuchiki...

- Alors prend-moi."

Grimmjow bondit tel une panthère. Il avait rêvé pendant tant de temps de cet instant qu'il lui sembla durer une éternité. Il attrapa violemment le poignet de Byakuya, le forçant à se coller contre lui. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, elles étaient sur le point de se toucher...

Byakuya releva brusquement la tête pour sceller, enfin, leur baiser. Ils en auraient pleuré de joie. Grimmjow exhorta immédiatement Byakuya à jouer avec sa langue. Son baiser était rageur, dominateur, brûlant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils haletaient tous les deux. Grimmjow baissa les yeux vers le bas du corps de Kuchiki.

" - Dis, j'te fais d'l'effet...

- Ça, tu le sais déjà."

Grimmjow poussa violemment Byakuya sur le canapé. Il le força à se mettre sur le dos, passa sa jambe au-dessus des siennes, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses. Il passa immédiatement ses mains sous sa veste, la faisant glisser sur ses épaules, avant d'arracher littéralement sa chemise, dévoilant son torse si pâle. Il laissa ses ongles tracer des longues griffures rougeâtres sur sa peau, tandis que sa bouche s'attaquait à sa gorge, y laissant plusieurs suçons.

" - G-Grimmjow... Arrête... Arrête, tu me fais mal !"

Byakuya le repoussa vivement, sans pour autant le faire tomber de sur lui. Il se releva, collant son torse à celui de Grimmjow.

" - Ça te dérange, que j'laisse des marques, p'têtre ?"

Le visage de Byakuya s'enfouit dans son cou, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau.

" - Non. Mais tu me faisais mal.

Désolé."

Grimmjow le fit se rallonger. Il fit courir ses doigts sur les marques qu'il venait de laisser. Il se releva sur les genoux et invita d'un geste le jeune noble sous lui à se retourner. Allongé sur le ventre, un bras tenu par Grimmjow dans son dos et l'autre bloqué sous son corps, Byakuya ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable. Il sentait la langue du bleuté descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale, glisser entre ses fesses après avoir fait glisser son pantalon sur ses genoux.

Grimmjow n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce qui était de donner du plaisir à ses partenaires. Ah, oui, c'était un véritable dieu du sexe, mais pour ce qui était des préliminaires... C'était une autre histoire ! Néanmoins, il s'en sortit bien, les gémissements intenables de Byakuya en étaient la preuve.

" - G-Grimmjow..."

Sentir le muscle chaud et humide se faufiler et lécher la partie la plus intime de son anatomie rendait Byakuya fou. Or, dommage pour lui, Jaggerjack ne semblait pas vouloir lui céder le plaisir qu'il attendait. Aussi il se décida à le lui demander directement...

" - Grimmjow... Fais-la rentrer...

- Mais c'est qu't'es exigeant, Kuchiki..."

Un gémissement lui répondit. Néanmoins, il concéda à sa demande et fit pénétrer sa langue dans le corps chaud offert. Un petit cri s'échappa de la gorge du noble. Grimmjow recommença. Encore ce cri.

" - Ça t'excite, on dirait ?"

Byakuya commença à se démener pour se défaire de l'étreinte du bleuté. Grimmjow se leva et le laisse faire. Le noble finit d'enlever ses vêtements, avant d'avancer tel un prédateur vers l'autre homme.

" - Kuchiki ?"

Byakuya posa les mains sur ses épaules. A présent qu'ils étaient tous les deux debout à côté du canapé, il glissa ses mains sous sa chemise tout en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule, léchant et suçotant la peau fine de son cou. Un gémissement de Grimmjow, à ce geste, se répercuta sur les lèvres de Byakuya qui gémit à son tour.

" - Tu f'rais mieux d'pas faire des bruits comme ça, Kuchiki...

- … Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon j'me r'tiens pas..."

Tout en faisant glisser sa chemise sur ses bras, Byakuya fixa son regard dans celui de son ex.

" - Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

- J'te r'tournerais contre le meuble le plus proche, et j'te la mettrai profond."

Une lueur lubrique passa dans les yeux du brun. Il se mit à genoux devant Grimmjow, ôtant rapidement sa ceinture. Il entraîna le pantalon, rapidement suivi du caleçon du bleuté, vers le sol. Il prit son sexe dans une main, faisant passer sa langue sur le gland. Sa deuxième main vint taquiner ses testicules. Il joua ainsi pendant un moment, avant d'engloutir sans prévenir le membre dur et chaud aussi loin que possible dans sa bouche. Grimmjow, qui ne s'y attendait pas, laissa échapper un grognement de pur plaisir et dû se retenir aux épaules fines et blanches de Byakuya. De sa main, il commença un mouvement vif et rapide de va-et-vient.

N'y tenant plus, Grimmjow attrapa une touffe de cheveux de Byakuya et tira, sans trop de violence – quoique – pour le faire se relever. Avec un gémissement de douleur, le noble obéit et se rallongea, sur le dos, sur le canapé. En voyant Grimmjow s'approcher, il lui fit un signe pour qu'il se mette dans l'autre sens. Un sourire prédateur, carrément flippant, même, fit son apparition sur le visage de Grimmjow. Il se mit à quatre patte au-dessus de l'autre homme, présentant son sexe excité juste au-dessus de sa tête. Alors qu'il le reprenait en bouche, Grimmjow glissa directement deux doigts dans le corps frêle sous lui. Ce geste occasionna une petite pointe de douleur qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du bleuté. Il ne se priva d'ailleurs pas pour faire la remarque :

" - Putain, t'es étroit. Ça fait combien de temps que personne est passé par là ?"

Byakuya le lâcha un instant pour répondre.

" - Abruti !

- Mais quoi ?

- Je n'ai touché à personne d'autre que moi-même depuis que t'es parti. Même pas à ma femme. Et pourtant, elle a toujours été là pour m'aider.

- Attends, t'vas pas m'dire qu't'as couché avec personne d'puis dix ans ?

- Parce que toi si ?"

Grimmjow ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire taire le brun en bougeant ses doigts à l'intérieur de son corps. Il était tellement serré... Confirmation, personne n'était entré là-dedans depuis dix ans. Blessé que le bleuté ne veuille répondre à sa question, Byakuya laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, ne faisant plus rien pour Grimmjow. Cette attitude gamine fit clairement comprendre au bleuté qu'il était vexé, mais ce dernier comptait bien lui faire changer de façon de penser. Il se remit rapidement dans le bon sens, profitant de la vue. Byakuya, alangui sur le canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière, un long gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres quand Grimmjow se mit à triturer méchamment un téton entre ses doigts...

" - Kuchiki..."

Byakuya daigna tourner les yeux vers lui. Son regard était glacial, empreint de colère.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kuchiki ? Tu veux plus ?"

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus.

" - Beaucoup plus. Je veux que tu répondes à ma question. Que tu arrêtes de m'appeler par mon nom de famille. Que tu me mettes ta queue au plus profond de mon cul.

- C'est c'que j'disais. T'es exigeant.

- Ce n'est pas comme si ça te dérangeait, si ?

- Nan, en effet."

Grimmjow lui sourit. Tout en glissant un troisième doigt en lui, il se saisit d'une jambe de l'autre main et la plaça sur son épaule. Il répéta l'opération pour l'autre jambe, dévoilant à son regard avide l'entrée de ce corps brûlant et tremblant. Il enleva ses doigts et se plaça contre son anneau de chair. D'un coup de bassin lent, il le pénétra. Le corps maigre de Byakuya se crispa tout entier, et des larmes vinrent perler au coin de ses yeux.

" - T'as mal ?"

Pour toute réponse, Byakuya se releva en s'appuyant sur ses coudes avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Grimmjow. Il enfouit à nouveau son visage contre son cou, laissant couler ses larmes.

" - Pourquoi t'pleures autant ?

- …

- Kuchiki ?

- … Je t'ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom."

Grimmjow sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mettre de côté son naturel sauvage, voilà qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Mais il ne prendrait pas le risque de perdre son amant une seconde fois. Il l'allongea contre lui, le coinçant entre les coussins du canapé et son corps diablement bien dessiné.

" - … Byakuya, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Tu m'as manqué."

Les mains de Byakuya lâchèrent ses épaules pour s'agripper à sa nuque. Répondant à cette demande silencieuse, Grimmjow l'embrassa. Son baiser était exceptionnellement tendre, doux. Jamais il n'avait mit tant de douceur dans ce geste. Ses lèvres effleuraient juste celles de Byakuya, et ce fut le noble qui vint mordiller avec tendresse sa lèvre. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, Byakuya laissa échapper un soupir soulagé, empreint de la douleur qu'avait occasionné leur séparation. Profitant de la diversion, Grimmjow balança doucement son bassin en avant. Merde, cette douceur, c'était pas lui ! Il se saisit plus brusquement des cuisses du noble, commençant à bouger plus profondément en lui. Si la position comme la sensation était inconfortable pour le brun, elle s'évanouit rapidement. Son dos s'arqua soudainement, près à se briser, tandis qu'un long cri s'échappait de sa gorge.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti cette sensation ? Sentir l'être aimé au plus profond de soi, connaître la sensation de deux corps en fusion…

" - Pl-plus profond! Grimmjow, plus profond !

- T'inquiètes..."

Grimmjow commença à le pilonner durement, frappant de plein fouet sa prostate. Les contractions incontrôlables qu'il sentait sur son membre lui montrait l'étendue du plaisir de Byakuya. Ce dernier ne gémissait pas, il ne criait pas non plus. Il _hurlait_ littéralement son plaisir. Tant pis s'il en était aphone, le lendemain. Tant pis si tout l'immeuble pouvait l'entendre. Et tant pis pour le rendez-vous avec le PDG de la plus grande entreprise du pays qui l'attendait dans un quart d'heure. Ils pouvaient tous aller se faire foutre. Tant qu'il sentait le sexe de Grimmjow aller et venir en lui, tant qu'il l'avait près de lui.

" - Grimmjow... Baise-moi plus fort !"

A ces mots, le bleuté cessa soudainement tout mouvement. Byakuya entrouvrit légèrement ses paupières qui s'étaient fermées sous le plaisir, interrogeant du regard son amant. Celui-ci se pencha au maximum, ses lèvres effleurant son oreille.

" - Nan. Toi, j'te baise pas. Toi, j'te fais l'amour, _Byakuya_."

Le noble retint de nouvelles larmes de pleurer sur ses joues. Grimmjow ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, et il se doutait qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais Byakuya savait qu'ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre. D'une voix où se mêlait un désir incommensurable et une soumission totale, il murmura :

" - Je-Je t'aime."

Grimmjow l'embrassa. Ce faisant, il lâcha une jambe de Byakuya et posa sa main ainsi libre sur son sexe. En quelques mouvements masturbatoires rapides, il amena le brun au bord de la jouissance.

Jaggerjack savait que si Byakuya était tombé amoureux de lui, ce n'était pas pour sa douceur – qu'il ne lui avait jamais montré jusque là – ou pour sa bonté. C'était pour son physique de dieu, pour son caractère nonchalant et je-m'en-foutiste, pour sa nature bestiale et brûlante.

Il attrapa les hanches de Byakuya, et d'un grand mouvement il frappa avec force sa prostate. Le corps du brun ne put tenir le coup, il jouit dans un grand cri. Grimmjow eut l'impression que tout le corps de Byakuya s'était resserré d'un coup autour de lui, l'emmenant inexorablement vers un orgasme déferlant qui le laissa haletant. Il s'effondra contre Kuchiki qui passa un bras autour de lui.

" - Ne pars pas, gémit-il.

- J't'ai dit. T'inquiètes."

Grimmjow entoura à son tour Byakuya de ses bras et s'allongea entièrement, coinçant le noble entre son corps athlétique et le dossier du canapé. Byakuya vint se blottir dans cette étreinte, ses bras repliés entre son corps et celui de Jaggerjack.

" - Dis, pourquoi tu m'l'avais jamais dit ?

- … ?

- Que tu m'aimes.

- Quand aurais-je dû le dire ? Quand je ne te considérais que comme mon petit ami, ou quand mon grand-père me frappait pour me faire comprendre qu'être gay était, selon lui, une tare ?

- Ouais."

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes. Puis Byakuya reprit.

" - Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question."

Grimmjow soupira. Bon sang, il avait oublié que son amant était bordelement tenace. Une nouvelle fois blessé par cette attitude, Byakuya le repoussa et se leva.

Nu, il marcha jusqu'à la baie vitrée. Il frissonna dans la froidure de la pièce, la chaleur à la fois dévastatrice et bienfaisante que lui avait porté l'étreinte de Grimmjow avait disparu. Il croisa les bras.

" - Ouais, j'suis sorti avec plein de gens. Combien ? J'sais pas. Hommes, femmes, même un transexuel. J'ai enchaîné. En dix ans, quoi... Plus d'une centaine de personnes ? Et j'ai fait que m'prendre des tôles, parce qu'à chaque fois que je les baisais, c'était à toi que je pensais, c'était ton nom que j'gémissais. Une fois, une seule, j'ai cru que ça pourrait marcher. C'était un gars, plus jeune. Ichigo, qu'il s'appelait. Il a déménagé à l'autre bout du pays, de son plein gré. Il m'a dit que c'était insupportable de me voir penser à un autre homme toute la journée, même quand on était ensemble. Toi t'as couché avec personne, et j'pense qu'il faut qu't'en remercies.

- Tu es pitoyable, Grimmjow, rétorqua Byakuya sans se tourner vers lui. C'était quoi qui te manquait ? Mon cul ?

- Nan. J'peux pas dire, ouais, ça m'a manqué de te faire l'amour. Mais ce qui me manquait le plus... Bah, tout en fait. Ton visage, ton corps, ta présence, tout simplement."

Grimmjow, toujours allongé sur le canapé, tourna la tête vers Byakuya. Celui-ci s'était tourné aussi vers lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à autre chose. Jamais Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne lui dirait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais ces quelques mots étaient bien suffisants. Le bleuté lui tendit une main, se mettant sur le dos. Immédiatement, Byakuya vint s'asseoir entre ses jambes, avant de se caler confortablement contre son torse.

Grimmjow se demanda ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Pourraient-ils vivre ensemble ? Pourraient-ils ne serait-ce que se retrouver en dehors de cette chambre ?

Il cessa de se poser des questions en voyant son amant bâiller. Il s'installa un peu mieux dans le canapé, l'entourant de ses bras. Byakuya se laissa faire, et ses yeux mi-clos se fermèrent.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Merde, comme il y a dix ans, il ne l'avait pas fermée. Il regarda d'un œil mauvais la femme de Kuchiki avancer dans la pièce, parlant d'il-ne-savait-quoi au sujet d'un PDG. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête de sa montre, elle vit les deux hommes nus, enlacés. Elle laissa échapper un cri. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en criant :<p>

" - Byakuya-sama !

- Ta gueule, et casse-toi morue."

Oh non. Grimmjow ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de Byakuya et lui, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que personne d'autre que lui ne le toucherait jamais. Si Grimmjow ne tuait pas cette femme sur l'instant, c'est parce que Byakuya avait l'air de l'apprécier – mais qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais touchés !

" - J'te conseille de t'barrer. Il m'appartient."

La jeune femme, en pleurs, s'en fut immédiatement.

Tout contre le torse puissant de Grimmjow, à l'abri de son étreinte protectrice, Byakuya sourit. Son premier sourire depuis dix ans.

Oui, il appartenait à Grimmjow.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! J'en suis plutôt contente =D <em>

_J'espère que ça aura rattrapé le Guide du Shinigami. Si j'ai un jour le temps (après Yumi, BN et Jail !), je pense faire de cet OS une fic à chapitres. J'ai déjà plein d'idées. Mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite... Voilà voilà. Il me semblait avoir encore plein plein plein de choses à dire, mais à cette heure-ci je vois plus quoi... (L'est que 01:19 ? Je croyais qu'il était plus tard que ça...). De toute façon, j'ai assez blablaté comme ça ! Merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour votre soutien, et surtout on vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! _

_Et bien, à peluche, mina-san, sur une prochaine fic =) _

_- Miss -_

**Et moi, Bellya, vous annonce que le chapitre de Himitsu no Sekai ne sera peut-être pas près pour demain, à cause de problème d'ordre privé, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, et cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai plus le loisir d'écrire...**

**La vie de famille à Noël est vraiment compliquée -_-'.**

**A plush! Et Joyeux Noël au cas où!**_  
><em>


End file.
